Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Shigeru Chiba |englishva=Dave Wittenberg |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Kefka Palazzo is a Warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy VI. He is a Marksman character with magic-based attacks, and his EX Skill is Heartless Angel. Kefka returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a similar combat style. Kefka's default player name is Nameless Madcap, and his manikin counterpart is renamed Fey Madcap. Profile Appearance Kefka's default costume is "Garish Clown", an updated version of his Yoshitaka Amano art, and his main appearance in the ''Dissidia'' series. Its first alternate coloration is an updated version of his "Zebra Tights" attire from the PlayStation Portable games and 16-bit . The second alternate coloration colors his attire primarily green and red like his 16-bit . His first alternate costume is the "Snobbish Turban", an updated version of his attire from Dissidia 012 and alternate Amano art, but with his equipped headpiece now visible above his head. The first alternate coloration incorporates more orange and purple into his multi-colored clothing, while the second alternate coloration incorporates more red and green. His second alternate costume is "Fallen One", his God of Magic form seen in the [[Kefka (final boss)|final battle of Final Fantasy VI]] and an updated version of his EX Mode form seen in previous Dissidia games. This has two alternate colorations, the first being an updated version of his Snobbish Turban costume's EX Mode appearance in Dissidia 012, itself based on the boss Rest from the [[Statue of the Gods|final battle gauntlet in Final Fantasy VI]]. DFF2015 Kefka Render.png|Garish Clown I. DFF2015 Kefka Render2.png|Garish Clown II. DFF2015 Kefka Render3.png|Garish Clown III. DFF2015 Kefka 2nd Form.png|Snobbish Turban I. DFF2015 Kefka Snobbish Turban B.png|Snobbish Turban II. DFF2015 Kefka Snobbish Turban C.png|Snobbish Turban III. DFFNT Kefka Palazzo Third Form.png|Fallen One I. DFFNT Kefka Palazzo Third Form B.png|Fallen One II. DFFNT Kefka Palazzo Third Form C.png|Fallen One III. Personality Kefka retains his maniacal, twisted, psychopathic, and short-tempered character traits. He has no qualms with destroying a location that is not part of the world he originates from out of sheer boredom. He is the only one of the warriors of Spiritus to deliberately try to get the warriors of Materia killed by the planesgorgers. His defeat pose alludes to his childish nature by having him throw a temper tantrum. Kefka remains snarky, abrasive, and confident of his victory even when he appears outmatched. His lines are often slandering, exempting mirror matches, where he is entranced by his own image. Equipment Kefka's "equips" headpieces as his weapon. Kefka's alternate weapons have not appeared in prior Final Fantasy games, and are original to the Dissidia series. They refer to his status as Emperor Gestahl's court jester in Final Fantasy VI. His default weapon is the Decoration to Die For, a feathered ornament dubbed by Kefka himself. His first alternate weapon is the Motley Cap, a multicolored headpiece that resembles a jester cap. His second alternate weapon is the Bewildering Headdress, which loosely resembles a colorful plumed turban. His third alternate weapon is the Thinking Cap, which resembles a pointed hat with a red ribbon loosely wrapped around. Its tip appears to be a lit-up electrical bulb. His fourth alternate weapon is the Courtly Headdress, which resembles his head ornament in his God of Magic form from Final Fantasy VI. DFF2015 My Neat Hair Ornament.png|Kefka's Decoration to Die For. DFF2015 Jolly Hair Ornament.png|Kefka's Motley Cap. DFF2015 Mysterious Hair Ornament Kefka.png|Kefka's Bewildering Headdress. DFF2015 Kefka Electrical Hair Ornament.png|Kefka's Thinking Cap. DFFNT Kefka's Courtly Headdress.png|Kefka's Courtly Headdress. Story Kefka is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus alongside his fellow villains in the new war. Shantotto stumbles upon Kefka, Cloud of Darkness, and Sephiroth heading to meet Spiritus, with Kefka gleefully skipping about, happy to be back on World B and anticipating the upcoming battles. Kefka wanders into a schism between Exdeath and Shantotto, Tidus, and Firion in Narshe, and is attacked by Firion. He dodges and grabs Tidus and Exdeath, dragging them into a portal where Ultimecia awaits. Firion and Shantotto save Tidus, and Kefka looks on amused while Ultimecia and Shantotto sling insults at each other. When the trio of heroes fails to escape Kefka tries to get away, but is stopped by Firion, who is nearly blasted into a portal by one of Kefka’s spells. He is saved by Jecht, who joins Tidus and Firion against Exdeath, Ultimecia, and Kefka in Besaid after Shantotto fell into a portal. When the planesgorgers begin to destroy the area, Kefka and the others retreat. In Rabanastre, Kefka blasts the city with spells out of boredom until he notices the presence of a planesgorger. He taunts Vaan and engages in battle against him, Onion Knight, and Y'shtola, but this is a trick to summon the planesgorgers, who destroy Rabanastre as Kefka retreats. When the heroes and antagonists meet to stage a battle to lure Shinryu out, the dragon god responsible for the planesgorgers, Terra tells Kefka that though they are joining forces now, he will not be forgiven. Kefka laughs and leers snidely in response. During the battle, he attacks Vaan and Tidus with lightning spells before the two get the upper hand and hit him with a Pyroclasm kicked by Tidus. As Shinryu arrives Kefka participates in the joint attack to defeat it, but is repelled. After regaining their composure, the warriors work together to defeat the dragon. The moogles give Kefka a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Kefka returns to his homeworld. Gameplay :Type: Marksman - Kefka's spells keep opponents on their toes with their odd trajectories and uneven speeds. Most of his skills can be charged for added craziness. :EX Skill: Heartless Angel - Afflicts debuffs on all nearby foes. The number of debuffs increases the longer the skill is charged. If the summon gauge is not full, the player can use the to have Kefka perform a taunt, which also boosts Bravery by a random amount. Abilities Gallery Fey Madcap.png|Manikin. Kefka_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Kefka_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. Kefka_intro_DFF2015.png|Kefka's intro. KefkaDissidiaFinalFantasy2015.jpg|Charging up an attack. KefkaBattleDissidiaFinalFantasy2015.jpg|Kefka battling. KefkaHavocWingDissidiaFinalFantasy2015.jpg|Havoc Wing. DFFNT Kefka Palazzo PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png Allusions * When using Heartless Angel in his debut trailer for the arcade version, the landscape from Narshe turns into the World of Ruin, which may allude to his role in causing the end of the world in Final Fantasy VI. * When returning to World B near the start of the game, Kefka alludes to forgetting to behead a Returner, a reference to the rebel faction that opposed him and the Gestahlian Empire in Final Fantasy VI. * Prior to encountering Vaan, Onion Knight, and Y'shtola Rhul, Kefka blasts portions of Rabanastre (or rather, a simulacrum of the location) out of boredom. This may allude to his frequent use of the Light of Judgment in the World of Ruin. * His second alternate costume set, "Fallen One", alludes to the original name for Heartless Angel, one of his attacks in Final Fantasy VI. Trivia * Kefka is the second antagonist to appear in the arcade version. * Kefka is the first male Marksman in the arcade version. de:Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia) es:Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia it:Kefka (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT